


His Wings

by anime_fanatic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Eiji Okumura POV, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, POV First Person, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fanatic/pseuds/anime_fanatic
Summary: His wings...They weren't fully there
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a writing prompt I found on pinterest
> 
> "You can see people's wings, as far as you know, you're the only one that sees them. But you don't mind, as they allow you to gather more insight to everyone you see. They vary in size and colour, and you can tell a lot about people from those two aspects alone. They move as well, stretching out to hold a loved one, or flaring when someone not so cherished comes by. You've never seen anything physical be able to interact with them, but today, you see someone with two charred stumps where their wings should be."

For as long as I could remember, I could see their wings. It didn't matter who they were, they had wings. The first time I remember ever seeing somebody's wings was probably in kindergarten, I asked about it but everyone acted like I was joking. That's around when I realised I was the only one who could see the wings. Children have premature wings, teenagers' wings were almost fully formed and very overeactive, adult wings were fully formed and by far the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Until, of course, when I met him.

Well, more on that later, for now we''l talk about my friends. Sing Soo-Ling and Yut-Lung Lee.

Sing has navy blue wings, signifying a loyal individual. He is smart, but definitely not the smartest person I've met. After all, no one could ever compare to _him_. Not in my eyes anyway. Back to Sing now, he's definitely a smart kid but he is always quick to react without thinking, that specific trait of his has almost gotten me killed on several instances. Those are stories for other days, however.

Now, Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung is a lot more complicated than Sing, but that's only because he shuts himself off, whereas Sing was a little bit more open with his emotions. Yut-Lung's wings are baby blue, fading to lilac. The feathers were patterned with intricate details, branches stretching out upon the span of his wings, tiny raindrops placed delicately along the branches. It symbolised someone calm, cool, beautiful. Although one disturbance could destroy the calm facade, this thought intrigued and terrified me beyond anything. Nothing could intrigue or terrify me more than _he_ already has, though.

Oh yes, I need to introduce myself.

To be fair, why am I introducing myself when I'm just talking to myself?

Well, I've never done anything that lines up with 'ordinary' civilians.

Who ever loved ordinary anyway?

(I'm so sorry I'm watching the imitation game while writing this and I needed to add that reference)

So, I'm Eiji Okumura.

This is my. . . mildly interesting story

* * *

"Why is mustard so strangely spicy?"

"If you hate it that much don't eat it," Yut-Lung rolled his eyes at me for the millionth time that day.

"I don't hate it. I just find it strange!"

"Stop whining and eat it then."

I then proceeded to throw away the hotdog coated in this disgusting substance called mustard.

"So you _do_ hate it."

"Ok maybe I do."

"We're meeting up with Sing in a bit, he brought some food so you don't have to deal with the absolutely revolting-"

"I can _hear_ the air quotes so lay off the sarcasm Yut-Lung," I glared at my friend with the intensity of a very angry chipmunk, atleast that's how they always describe my glares.

"-taste of mustard. Ok then, be like that. _I'll_ eat all your mochi then."

I gasped overdramatically.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

It's very common for me and Yut-Lung to get into petty fights like that, after that one incident I take every threat Yut-Lung makes about food very, very seriously. We never talk about that though. Sworn to secrecy.

"SINNNGGG!"

"You are literally 5 years older than me yet you act like an 8 year old."

"Big talk for the person who is hugging me back."

Sing's wings flapped indignantly as he huffed. I found it quite comforting since Yut-Lung's wings barely ever moved aside from the occasional twitch of his feathers.

"Food?" Ok, I won't lie, I really wanted the mustard taste out of my mouth.

"Ugh fine. I got red bean paste buns too."

"AAAHH YOU'RE THE BEST!!"

Sing handed me the bag of Chinese deserts. Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I can't enjoy different deserts. Not like anyone said that I couldn't, anyway.

"Guys I'm going to get some keychains!" I stated as I gave Sing the bag back, quickly stuffing a mochi into my mouth.

"You **always** get keychains," Yut-Lung rolled his eyes at me, _again_.

"Hey hey hey, no hoard shaming!"

Yut-Lung sighed as I walked towards the small shop I always frequented.

I picked out the keychains I liked the most and went to the relatively short queue.

Looking up from the pack of keychains I was fiddling with, I saw him.

I only saw his back, short golden hair, flannel and jeans.

Pretty standard, right?

Wrong.

Where his wings were... where they should've _been_ , there were charred stumps.

Usually I can tell someone's personality from their wings but all I could tell from this man was that he had been through immense pain.

"Have something you want to say?"

I nearly jumped from the velvety voice I heard, I had to look up slightly to meet the stranger's eyes. He had probably noticed I was staring.

"S-sorry. . ."

"That- that really doesn't answer my question?"

Wait, why was I apologising? Sure, maybe I'd stared too long or something, but who wouldn't?

"Literally anyone else," the stranger replied.

Shit I'd been thinking my thoughts out loud again, usually what happns when I'm stressed or anxious, and I'm a little bit of both right now.

"Are you addressing yourself in your thoughts?"

"Don't you?" Great, awesome, we are no longer communicating thoughts.

"Yes you are, and why were you staring anyway?"

I bluescreened. I couldn't exactly tell this stranger that where his wings should've been, wings he didn't even know about by the way, were charred stumps.

"Hard to explain and I really want to buy these keychains," I respond nonchalantly, waving the small pack of keychains I had picked up in the store.

"Explain quickly then, and I'll pay for the keychains."

Ok, now that was a deal I was not going to let pass up very quickly. I had to think though, how do I make this sound like I'm not insane? Focus on the wings, they tell you the most about the person. What if the wings aren't there? Then what? Pain, trauma lots of other shit this guy has gone through. I can see that even from the piercing jade green eyes.

"This might be a weird question but-" I sheepishly scratch the back of my head. "-are you alright?"

The stranger looks at me skeptically at first, then his expression morphs into a softer one.

"Yeah I'm ok, what are you, my mum?"

"I've been talking to you for what, like 5 minutes, and you're already coming off as a sarcastic jerk," and if I was able to see his wings I would be able to tell if that assumption was true or not, or whether he was just holding up a facade.

"You look oddly disturbed" The stranger spoke freely, as if we'd known each other for more than just 5 minutes.

I broke from my train of thoughts and smiled, "It's nothing, anyway, I'm Eiji Okumura,"

"Ash Lynx."

* * *

That, my friends, is how I met my best friend.

Dramatic coughing ensues, "more like boyfriend"

"sHUT UP YUT-LUNG!"

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"You know, you keep looking at me with these weird sad looks,"

"What do you- what do you mean?"

"You suck at lying, just answer the question,"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, how would I even explain this to him?

"You wouldn't understand, you'd just think I was insane or something,"

"Try me,"

"Damn ok, so basically I- ugh I've never said this otloud before,"

"Ok let me try again, I can see people's wings,"

"People's. . . wings?"

"That was a bad explanation- ok I'll explain it like this. People have wings, what their wings look like show their mental state,personality and the like, so far I'm the only one who can see wings, that I know of,"

"Have you seen what your wings look like?"

"Have I-? No, no I don't have wings. You know, I thought you'd take this a lot worse than you are right now,"

"Hmmm, anyway, you still haven't answered my question," Ash look at me curiously, he wasn't even fazed by the fact that I could see things that nobody else could see.

"Well, it's because you don't exactly. . . your wings. They're charred-" I mentally cringed at how bluntly I said that. "-I can't figure you out for the life of me and you're probably the smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met and-"

Ash chuckled and wiped my tears, "calm down, Eiji,"

"Wow I didn't even notice I was crying, for someone so bland emotions really escape me sometimes. That sentence didn't even make sense, I'm sorry I'm rambling,"

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you mean 'bland'?"

"Well I mean when you're like me, and can see people's personality through their wings, then you don't have wings, the only thing you can assume is that you're just. . . ugh how do you get me to spill guts without even trying?"

"I'm just like that, you know?"

"Your wings. . . they must've been-" I reached out to the charred stumps on Ash's back, "-gorgeous,"

Ash caught my hand and smiled, "you're the best," he put my hand back on the table as the waitress brought us the check.

She placed the check in front of Ash and left.

I gasped in indignation, "no way,"

"What?"

"She thinks we're dating and _you're_ top,"

"I don't even know if you're upset that she thinks we're dating or that she thinks you're a bottom,"

"Just shut up and pay,"

* * *

"Sing, I miss him,"

"I know you do, and I'm sorry,"

* * *

I'm on my way to the library, it's where Ash usually goes when he needs some time to himself, he's been there for a long time so I'm going to check on him

"Ash you do realise you're not allowed to sleep in the library," I called to him as quietly as I could from where I was before making my way to him.

I shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up, "come on, wake up,"

I was starting to get worried.

"Ash?" I check for a pulse.

Nothing.

I slowly started panicking while checky for wounds, I pulled my hands away from his stomach, blood covering my palms.

"I need some help! Please!" I shouted to nobody in particular as tears blurred my vision.

* * *

His wings were gorgeous.

His wings didn't shape who he was, though.

That's what made him so beautiful.

But now he's gone, and I'll never get to tell him that I loved, no, _love_ him.

* * *

My name is Eiji Okumura.

But this was a story centered around Ash Lynx. Aslan Jade Callenreese.


End file.
